


Accidents Will Happen

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Psychic Abilities, Roommates, psychic bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a secret. If he concentrates hard enough, he can move things with his mind. He's not exactly skilled at it and he's gotten great at hiding it -- even if his emotions make it harder to control. It's never really been that much of a problem. Until he falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [意外在所难免](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559733) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> prompt: ok but consider normal world except Bucky’s telekenetic and Steve doesn’t know!

The first time is an accident. Bucky’s never really had the greatest control of it in the first place and he’s been frustrated and stressed lately and that _always_ makes it worse. He’s got a job that’s _nothing_ like what he was promised it’d be -- opportunities for overtime and mandatory overtime are _supposed_ to be two different things, right? He’s got student loans coming out his ass and he’s been getting into fights with his parents for the same old _you’re wasting your life_ bullshit. To top it all off he’s kind of in love with his roommate, Steve. Who’s sweet and nice and a little obsessed with science fiction which is funny because he’s a nurse. The combination just makes Bucky all flustered and when Steve comes walking through the room with only a towel around his waist, it just happens. 

The towel falls off and Steve is fully exposed. All those muscles. Those curves. That… unimaginably gorgeous cock -- _holy_ fuck _this guy is perfect everywhere._

“Shit!” Steve hisses as he scrambles to get the towel around his body again. “I… oh shit, Bucky, I dunno what… _fuck_!”

He’s swearing and fumbling with the towel, which is refusing to cooperate and stay around his waist no matter how hard Steve tries to get himself covered. Steve’s flawless skin is a deep shade of red, and all Bucky can do is stare. Bucky should look away, he _knows_ he should. Steve is embarrassed and doesn’t know what just happened -- why would he? -- but he just can’t avert his eyes. Not until Steve drops the towel completely and is so damn frazzled that he doesn’t even consider running out of the living room for privacy. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispers, finally looking away and giving Steve the chance to grab the towel and get it around him. 

A bout of guilt crashes through him. He shouldn’t’ve done that. He really didn’t mean to. It’s just… he hadn’t expected Steve to come walking through the living room like that and he started fantasizing and wondering about what was hidden underneath that cloth. And sometimes when Bucky thinks about things he can… well… make it happen. 

Telekenesis. That’s what people usually call it. The ability to influence a physical system without physical contact. Simply put, Bucky can make things happen with his mind. Physical things like accidentally making Steve’s towel fall off over and over. 

He’s not very good at it; Bucky’s always had to hide it from everyone anyway so it’s not like he’s ever tried to practice or anything. And sometimes things just happen when he doesn’t mean to make it happen. It’s just always worse when he’s feeling crappy and Bucky’s been feeling crappy ever since graduating with an engineering degree three years ago and trying to explain to his parents that he didn’t really want to go into the field. 

Since then he’s been working odd jobs -- temp positions and data entry and filing -- and pining after his roommate more and more everyday. Really, it’s kinda surprising this hasn’t happened already. Sure, his slipped up now and then. Making pots and pans fall of the counter when Steve’s stepped up close in the kitchen. Steve’s artbook and sketchpads opening when he suddenly sits really close to Bucky on the couch. Even accidentally turning appliances on when Steve casually places a hand somewhere on him. 

He’s done a bit on purpose before, too. Steve, despite all his muscles and athletic build, is quite a klutz. It makes things a little safer for him when Bucky’s able to quickly get the chair closer to Steve when he goes to sit in it instead of him landing on his ass because he’s not paying attention. Or closing a cabinet door before Steve can whack his head on it. Or got his shoes out of the way -- because Steve leaves his shoes _everywhere_ \-- so he doesn't trip over them. 

So, sure, Bucky’s used his… _talent_ in front of Steve more than anyone else, but never anything like this before. Never this overt. 

Now that Steve is covered again -- hands firmly gripping the ends of the towel so it stays put -- he stutters over a few apologies. 

“I can’t believe…” He shakes his head. “I… you didn’t want to see that.” 

Wrong. Very wrong. It’s exactly what Bucky wanted to see and that’s why he saw it. But now they’re both just there in the living room, red faced and flabbergasted, and Steve _still_ hasn’t ducked into his bedroom. Instead, he sits down on the couch next to Bucky -- Bucky accidentally makes the footrest shoot out -- and starts laughing. 

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky says. 

“For what?” He looks at his body. “Was it that bad?”

“What?” Bucky whips his gaze at him. “Shut up! No! You’re perfect!”

Somehow, he blushes even harder than he has been ever since Steve’s body was out on display for him.

“Yeah?” Steve grins and touches Bucky’s chin and if Bucky doesn’t get ahold of himself now the tables might start flipping over. “Were you looking in a mirror then?”

That throws Bucky enough to get better control of himself because…

“What?”

Steve flushes. Hard. “Too cornball?” He sighs. A defeated slump to his shoulders. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for months now that I think you’re the bee’s knees.” The bee’s knees? Bucky would laugh if he wasn’t so shocked. “I didn’t know how.” Steve’s eyes sweep back up to Bucky’s. “I just figured.” He shrugs. “I’ve been fully exposed one way today. Why not--”

“Steve?”

He folds his lips in. “Yeah?”

“You talk too much.”

Bucky grabs the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him in. The two of them make out on the couch and the towel, miraculously, stays put.

So that’s how Bucky and Steve start dating and the second time it happens, three months later, is kinda almost maybe sorta on purpose.

Now that he knows Steve’s sense of humor even better than before, Bucky may or may not have fun playing a few tricks on him here and there. Steve thinks they’re all slides of hand -- how else could Bucky get the pen out from behind his ear without him feeling it at all? Bucky’s not gonna lie, it’s kinda funny to watch Steve fiddle with the remote when the channel keeps on changing. 

“You’re doing that with your phone, aren’t you?” He’ll accuse and then pull Bucky onto his lap with a laugh and ruffle up his air. Most of the times this’ll lead to Bucky slipping down Steve’s pants and teasing him until he’s begging for more. 

Cooking is always a hoot whenever Steve reaches for an ingredient only to find it in Bucky’s hand rather than where he left it. It never fails to make Steve laugh. 

“People better watch their wallets around you, Barnes,” he says and holds Bucky close, kisses him, and then pats his pants to make sure nothing’s missing. “Jerk,” he mutters when Bucky tosses his wallet back to him.

“Love you too, punk.” 

They’re going for a run today. It’s late in the morning -- later than Steve really likes to go because _fuck off, Steve, I’m not gettin’ up at dawn to run_ \-- and the rising sun’s splashing rays through wisps of clouds. The path their running down is littered with these cones of sunshine and every time they run through one Steve, who’s an even bigger cornball nowadays, makes a Star Trek reference. 

“You’re such a dork, Rogers,” Bucky huffs when Steve does it for the fourth time. “You know that right?”

“Yeah,” Steve laughs. “Should I switch it up? Should I start singing Unchained Melody?”

Bucky shoves him and they both stumble a bit, laughing. It was a joke, Bucky knows that, but he’s not too keen on having his boyfriend make jokes about the movie Ghost and him going into the light. 

Now that Bucky’s caused them to stop, they agree to take a breather, moving to the side of the path so that others can go by without any problems. Steve takes the opportunity to start stretching while Bucky takes the opportunity to ogle his sexy boyfriend.

“Ooo,” he hums when Steve bends over. “Perfect target.”

“Don’t you dare, Barnes,” Steve mutters, even though Bucky’s perfectly aware that if he _did_ slap his ass right now, their run would be cut short with Steve dragging him back home and beg to be fucked. “You should stretch, too.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but does pull his arms over his head. Just to gives Steve a little something. He’s too busy enjoying the view to do anything more.

“You know, Stevie,” he says. “Stretch any more than that you might bust out of your shirt.”

Steve laughs. “You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.”

Bucky snorts as Steve straightens back up with a laugh and starts showing off and flexing. Over the top and exaggerated and it’d be pretty freaking hilarious if…

The sound of Steve’s shirt ripping open has Steve’s eyes bugging out. Before he can do anything about it, the shirt is officially in two pieces and Steve is left standing there with one half of it in his hands and the other on the ground behind him. Tossing his head back, Bucky can’t help the howling laughter that takes hold of him. 

“Oh my god, you should see your face right now,” he gets out between giggles. “Priceless.”

Steve tosses the half he’s holding right at Bucky’s face, and Bucky’s so distracted that it just smacks him and settles over his head. 

“It’s not that funny,” Steve grumbles, the hints of a held back laugh in his voice. 

“It’s hilarious.”

Finally letting go of the amusement he’s been holding in, Steve laughs and picks up the fabric behind him. He holds it in his hands and turns it this way and that as though trying to determine what made it rip. 

“This came out of a brand new package,” he muses. “Must be a shitty batch.”

Well, that would make more sense than being suspicious of his boyfriend who he doesn’t know has psychic powers. 

“I think you’re just too buff,” Bucky remarks. Poke a finger into Steve’s arm and then his side to make him gasp and giggle. “You’re bustin’ at the seams, Rogers.”

Steve sighs and tosses his arm around Bucky’s shoulder to steer him back the way they came. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he teases. 

_I know_ , Bucky thinks. 

It’s completely an accident the third time and totally Bucky’s fault. He’s picked a fight with Steve because he’s pissed off at his job which, after seven months _still_ isn’t any better, and he got a phone call from his mother gushing about how well his sister is doing in medical school and the same old _so how’s your engineering degree working_ question. Because Bucky really needed _another_ reminder that his parents co-signed a student loan for him to get a degree he isn’t using. Because _obviously_ what Bucky really wants to be doing is data entry. Because Bucky doesn’t already know he’s a disappointment. 

Instead of telling Steve he’s had a bad day and that he really just wants to cuddle on the couch and let Steve hold him, Bucky starts nitpicking about dinner and now they’re yelling at each other, but Bucky’s not even sure what about. They’re just yelling. 

“Why are you yellin’ at me, Buck?!” Steve huffs. “All I was tryin’a do was make dinner!”

“Well you fuckin’ suck at it!”

He doesn’t. At all. Actually, Steve’s not bad at cooking, even when he gets impatient and wants to skip ahead to the next step his meals somehow come out pretty awesome. 

“Y’know what?” Steve flings the wooden spoon he’s been stirring his sauce with onto the table. Sauce splatters angrily across the wood. “I’m not doin’ this. You’re pissed off at something else and takin’ it out on me.” He storms past Bucky on his way out of the kitchen. “Talk to me when you’re not acting like a jerk.”

Blood boiling, Bucky turns to watch Steve leave and wants nothing more in the moment than to just smack him with something on the head. Which is probably why the wall clock flies off the wall and almost does exactly that. 

“Steve!” Bucky cries out just in time to warn Steve of the incoming clock of doom. 

Steve ducks out of the way and narrowly avoids being clobbered. The second, maybe even before, it crashes on the floor, Bucky is bolting over to him and throwing his arms around his neck. He bursts into tears and just holds Steve close to him. 

“I’m sorry!” He exclaims. “Oh god, Steve, I’m so sorry. It was an accident, I swear! I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Buck,” Steve murmurs. “Hey, stop, stop. It’s okay.” He pulls away, just as far as Bucky will let him. “You didn’t do anything. I’m okay. Hey…” He wipes his fingers across Bucky’s cheeks, clearing those tears away. “What’s wrong? Baby, it was nothing. Probably just the vibrations from the subway or something.”

The place does shake a little when the trains go by, but never enough to make anything come off the walls. It’s a good theory, but Bucky goes on apologizing over and over because he did that. He let his emotions get the better of him and almost hit Steve on the head with a clock. 

He’s hasn’t done anything like that in years. A chair falling over or a book overturning is one thing, but this? He almost hurt Steve because he’s mad at everything _but_ Steve. Bucky throws his arms around Steve’s midriff this time and holds tight and never wants to let go.

“I’m sorry. M’so sorry, Stevie.” Bucky sniffles.

“Hey, baby, talk to me. Please. What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m sorry.” He trembles a bit, the spoon on the table doing so as well. “I…” Bucky needs to get this out. He can’t keep it in any longer. “I hate my job. I hate it so much I get sick to my stomach just thinking about it.” A chill runs up his spine and the refrigerator spits two ice cubes out. Steve’s always mentioning how they need to get a new one cause the ice maker’s busted. “I talked to my mom today. My parents hate me and…”

“Your parents suck,” Steve promptly mutters. Though he’s always been kind a polite to Bucky’s parents, Steve’s been snubbed and brushed off by them more than once. This, however, would be the first time he’s said such a thing. “No offense, but they’re assholes who don’t know just how amazing and incredible their son is. And I love you. And I’m sorry.”

“That you love me?” 

“What?” Steve clicks his tongue and then kisses Bucky’s brow. “No. Because I called your parents assholes, but I mean it. And your job?” He pulls him back in for another hug. “Quit. I make enough to support us both for now. I know you want to go back to school and study literature. Do it.”

The shade on the window curls up fast and hard, and Bucky’s so surprised at Steve’s offer that he can’t bring himself to care that he keeps doing that. His heart is pounding and his head is spinning and he loves this man more than life itself. 

“Steve… you… you mean that, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do. I love you, Bucky. I want you to be happy. And you’re not.”

Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s lips. “But I am with you.”

Steve smiles. They end up ordering pizza and snuggling on the couch just like Bucky wanted in the first place. He weeps a little more in Steve’s arms as they discuss him quitting and not taking anymore of his parents’ ridicule, or how to do that anyway, and Bucky, even though he accidentally almost hit Steve in the head with a clock, considers himself the luckiest guy in the world that night. 

It’s a cold and rainy day when Steve finds out. Bucky’s in the middle of his first semester studying literature at Hunter College. He quit his job and is working at Starbucks right now and is perfectly fine with that. Even if his parents make subtle remarks here and there that Bucky no longer lets them get away with. 

“You don’t have to approve,” Bucky tells them. “It’s my life. I’d like you to be a part of it, but not if you’re going to bring me down.”

They’re a little nicer to Steve now, but maintain that Bucky might still fight the right woman for him if he just looked. Steve ignores it. They censor themselves a bit more now. Tell Bucky that they love him and might not understand, and don’t really approve, but they love him. It’s not perfect, but it’s a start.

Most importantly, Bucky’s happier than he’s been in nearly two years. Which is good for more than just his mental well being. When he’s not stressed out, it’s a _lot_ easier to control himself. Which is why he, in the middle of trying to make soup to surprise Steve for dinner, simply holds his hand out and calls the glass bowl over to him. 

The bowl is halfway there, floating between the counter and the stove across the room, when Bucky hears a gasp. The sound breaks his concentration and the bowl falls to the floor, shattering in chaotic pieces. 

“Steve!” He exclaims, seeing him standing there in the doorway.

He’s home early. And staring at Bucky pale-faced and wide-eyed. His mouth is dropped open and his eyes start going from Bucky to the mess on the floor over and over like he just can’t believe what he’s just seen. 

“Wha… Why… Where… Who…” 

That’s all that keeps coming out of Steve’s mouth and when Bucky takes a step towards him, Steve backs away. Nothing can prepare Bucky for that. Hurt washes through him, though it’s hardly Steve’s fault. 

“Steve…”

“Did anyone ever hurt you?”

Bucky blinks. He’s not sure he even understands what he’s just been asked. 

“N-no?”

“So no government experiments.” Letting out a deep breath, Steve nods. Glances around and then looks back at Bucky again. “Aliens?”

“What?”

“Were you abducted or… are you…” His eyes go wide. “Are _you_ an alien?”

He can’t help the laugh that rushes through him. Bucky claps a hand over his mouth, but it comes out anyway. Of course he’d suggest that. Only Bucky can’t tell if he’s more excited or afraid of the answer. 

“No, Steve,” Bucky says. “I’m not an alien. I’ve never been abducted by them either. Not that I know of. I can just… move things. With my mind.”

To demonstrate, Bucky wiggles his fingers and most of the shards of glass on the floor rise up. Bucky frowns at those that remain. 

“You couldn’t cooperate, could you?” He mutters to them as he sends the rest to the garbage. He says to Steve, “I’m not very good at it.”

Looking like he might pass out or throw up or scream or maybe all three, Steve scrubs his hands over his face and shivers.

“I think… I need a minute.”

Bucky gives him five before heading out into the living room. Hoping that Steve hasn’t run away or called the FBI on him or something. If he did the latter, Bucky doesn’t know since he finds Steve just sitting on the couch. Staring at nothing. 

“S-Steve?”

All he does is hold a finger up. Steve doesn’t look at Bucky or say anything to Bucky or even more an inch other than that. So Bucky, even though Steve’s not looking, nods and sits on the recliner. He just waits. 

For a pretty long time. The orange light that’s been streaming in through the windows have been replaced by lavender shadows. But Bucky tries to put himself in Steve’s shoes and, honestly, he’s surprised the Men in Black haven’t busted the door down yet. 

Steve’s stomach growls. He breaks his stare and looks at Bucky. “So… no aliens?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Not that I know of.”

“Oh!” Steve’s eyes are lighting up. “Are you using the Force? Is that it?”

“N-No, Steve.” Bucky holds in a smile. “I’m not a Jedi. Or a Sith,” he says when Steve opens his mouth. Steve glowers. “I’ve never burned down my high school gym either.”

“That… was actually my next question,” he admits. “So you just… have magic powers?”

He shrugs. “No. Just this…”

Bucky holds his hand out and the remote comes to him from the other end of the couch. It makes Steve stiffen and then release an uneasy breath. 

“I think,” Steve says. “This is gonna take some getting used to.”

Surprisingly, it only takes Bucky getting Steve a pen without either of them having to get up for Steve to be used to it.

After that, Bucky doesn’t really hide it anymore. He explains how it’s harder to control when he’s going through rough times and easier when he’s feeling good. _You_ are _using the Force_! Bucky rolled his eyes. 

Thing is, now that Steve knows, and Bucky doesn’t need to hide it, Bucky, admittedly, is a little bit of an asshole. 

“Where’s my cereal?” Steve asks one morning.

“Top shelf,” Bucky tells him. 

Which is the truth. But when Steve reaches up to grab it, Bucky _might_ move it just enough that Steve’s hand grabs nothing but air. And then does it for a second time before Steve realizes what’s happening. 

When Steve glares at him, Bucky kisses him. Steve kisses back. 

One night, when they’re goofing off, Steve tosses a pillow at him only for Bucky to have it stop right before it’d hit him. 

“Cheater,” Steve mumbles.

The pillow falls when Steve runs his fingers up Bucky’s thigh, easily breaking his concentration, and Steve hits Bucky with another one. 

Bucky closes doors on him and shuts the water off on him and sometimes holds his keys hostage _just_ above his reach. He’s moved Steve’s shoes when he goes to grab them and moved his plate right before Steve would put food on it. 

And no matter how often Steve grumbles or says he hates him or that he’s going to kill him, he never does. In fact, he mostly just laughs and does what he can to make Bucky mess up. Whether it’s by distracting him with a kiss or a fondle or even a tickle. 

It’s all in good fun anyway because Bucky’s promised over and over that he’ll never, _ever_ do anything out of anger. Okay, he _may_ have done a few things out of spite -- like turned the hot water off during Steve’s shower when he was annoyed at him -- but never anything more than petty, immature things that. He’s tearfully admitted to the clock incident and blushed like crazy when he told Steve about the towel thing and they both laughed when he told Steve about the shirt. 

Besides, Steve certainly doesn’t seem to mind when Bucky can change the channel for him or refill his drink or even to fluff his pillow. And Steve really seems to enjoy it when Bucky gets that vibrator up his ass and can lay in bed with him turning it on and off for hours until Steve is screaming and begging and squirming all over the place. 

Throughout the last few months, Bucky’s fallen even more in love with Steve than he could ever imagine loving anyone. 

“Are you doing that?” Steve asks as they lay in the grass in Prospect Park.

Summer is in full bloom all around them. Hot sun pouring down over the concrete streets of Brooklyn, the greenest blades of grass reshaping under them, and big, fluffy clouds in the bright blue sky. One of which is gradually forming the shape of a heart. 

“Maybe,” Bucky says with a smile as he blows up at the cloud and changes it a little more. “Not bad, huh?”

Steve chuckles. “You’re getting better and better.”

“Mm-mm.” Bucky shakes his head and nuzzles against Steve’s chest. “I’m just getting happier and happier.”

He is. Bucky still has bad times -- being human’ll do that to anyone. Some days he wants to quit school and sometimes he and Steve fight over who’s turn it is to do the dishes and he’s still not very popular with his family but he’s definitely learning how to blow them off. But even when those crappy times last for days or even weeks, Bucky finds his way back to being peaceful. Being happy. Being in control. Being with Steve.

“Is that so?” Steve murmurs

“Mhm.” Bucky pecks the tip of Steve’s chin and rests against him again. 

“So…” He shifts a bit, but doesn’t let Bucky go when he tries to give him room to move about comfortably. Steve pulls something out of his pocket and holds it up. “Is there anyway to make you happier?”

The clouds Bucky’s worked so hard on reshaping pull apart when he sees that Steve’s taken out a small, velvet box. His stomach does a somersault or two as Steve opens the box. This one’s another accident. Bucky can’t help it. The second Steve gets the lid up, Bucky is pulling the ring out of it. It plops down on Steve’s chest. Steve laughs and snatches it up before Bucky can really see it. 

“Not yet,” he chuckles. His arm keeps Bucky pinned to his chest. “I gotta ask you first.”

“Yes!” Bucky laughs. “Yes, yes!”

Steve laughs again. “You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask you.”

“Steve, you asshole! Just ask me to marry you already!”

He kisses the top of Bucky’s head with another chuckle and holds the ring between his thumb and index finger. It’s brushed platinum, with a center band of round diamonds. 

“Steve…’’ Bucky breathes.

“Will you, Buck? Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man in the world?”

“Second,” Bucky whispers. “Second happiest man in the world. Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Steve Rogers.”

Without yet getting the ring, Bucky shimmies enough so that he can kiss Steve. Steve is smiling against him. Wraps an arm around him again and doesn’t let Bucky move away. Which is fine. Bucky simply curls his left ring finger and feels Steve laughter as the ring he’s holding comes out of his grip and slides onto that finger. 

This time, it’s one hundred percent, definitely done on purpose. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Ficlet Fest
> 
> The Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/).


End file.
